Reconstruction
by Allixoxo
Summary: Chastity, yes that's her, a winged girl like the rest of them, but what exactly is different with her? and what do these differences have to do with max and her flock. no, the true question is what do max and chastity have to do with alchemy, and the gate. jeb what has he done to this poor girl? ed x oc, oc x fang, max x fang
1. LOST

hey guys! my first maximum ride fanfic! its going to turn into a cross over, im using my oc who ill describe when I start. people please understand that this is my first fanfic that ahs a storyline and that im typing on my computer so sorry for spelling errors. just no rude comments! just go easy on me alright im a beginner! anyway let the story begin (sorry for any OOCness)

name: chastity

appearance: long black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. she wears a blue jacket that was a light blue but also resembled a jean jacket. it stops at her elbows under it she wears a black sleeveless top, she wears jean shorts and a brown belt. both of her hands have gloves on them they are black. she wears ripped stockings and regular converse type sneakers

wings: white with black an dbrown at the end of some feathers, from a hawk

im thrown into a cage that's semi small. "damn it got caught again" I sigh and look next to me a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was staring at me. "hi" I say, "hi" she responds seeming tense. "im chastity" I say. "well I better get going before the experiments start" I say and put my hand on the bar it splits and flows to the side and than is instantly back together "im angel" she says I put my hand on the bar to the small girls cage and the bars do the same as mine did. she scampers out "ive escaped maximum of 40 times out of this place and they still haven't figred out how I do it when for one ting they gave the power and two well its kinda obvious somethings up with the cage"

I run and make a leap into the air white specked wings unfurling from behind my back as I become aloft, I zoom towards a window they stupidly installed there and out my hand on it the glass breaks and the shards move to the side angel had followed me suite and flew through the window I follow putting the glass together again

SCHOOL

"that one got out again" jeb asked the erasers who where inspecting the cage "as well as angel" jeb sighed "I didn't want to have to go to these lengths but she brought it on herself" one of the erasers gasped slightly "you aren't goin-" jeb nods "she wont stay put well have to get him to get her "him?" the other asked "someone she cared deeply about in the years I was in that place with her, someone she'd die for. I know exactly who that someone is" I know your power better than you do chastity I know where you came from I know ho you truly are. what you truly are

NORMAL

"angel, where are you going next?" I ask her out of the blue "I want to fid my fa-" her line is cut short by a chorus of 'angels' coming from ahead I look forewards "i'll see you later than" I than zoom backwards and spin around going the opposite way. I land in a tree leaning against the trunk deconstruction and reconstruction why can I use that when I use air as my injected power? I clench at the bark and if jeb figures me out.. im done for I peer at the sky where I see 7 bird kids in a group hug "long time no see maximum ride" I say looking at the blonde girl maybe we both can back get back home.

maximum ride. What have you been up to since I left? do you even remember?

ANGEL

"huh" I look around "ange how'd you get out anyways?" gazzy asked me "a girl her name was chastity" I look around trying to find her "I-I I don't know where she is!" I exclaim chastity?" max asked corking a brow at the name "yes" I say "angel don't talk to her anymore" max says seaming more serious than before "how did she bust you two out? was there a blonde boy at the school? did she seem a little weird?" I knit my brows together "max she saved my life!" I basically scream "she's bad news angel if you ever see her again you have to kill her" kill! I scream in my mind "kill 'im not kill anybody!" "angel this girl, she is dangerous!" I shake my head repeaditevely "chastity was nice I read her thoughts-" she let out a sigh "angel chastity can defial that she cant be controlled her true thoughts can never be read she could be a few fets away and we wouldn't notice!"

NO ONE

"oh max I never did anything bad to you" a girl appeared around the group she was flying only being seen at certain points but when she was she was smirking

"chastity get the fuck out of here!" max screamed "max i'm not here to be your enemy" chastity says "I do not want to be friends dear sister but what's coming we may have to be at least aquintances" max was growling and scowling at her "don't call me that you never cared for me or any of us for that matter when we where young all you did was hide than you disappeared with jeb" her smirk grew "im not here to-" you where the oldest at the time 14 at the time" chastity looked down "i'm sorry fro then I should have told you-" max still had anger in her eyes though the smirk on chastity's face turned to guilt "don't appoligize" chastity's hand went to her neck and she tugged at the ribbon, it came undone and she now held it in her right hand a scar went across her neck than she shrugged off her jacket more scars they where like slashes from a knife "max I only left because I needed to take care of something somewhere else" bangs are moved and a long scar goes from her forehead down to before her cheek bone "do you want to know what I was doing" she had moved her hair to the side and o her neck was an ouroborus tattoo "jeb wanted you max not me but I convinced him-" a claw scar was over the tattoo showing she had been trying to get it off of her "max you know that symbol right from **him, max** I was with him iw as sent to kill him but I befriended him you met him when we where young he crossed through what they call the gate and do you know why I did this because I didn't want ay of you to have to go through it, ok there I told you the truth now are you going to abandon me like you did him let him go"

no tears where shed. "chastity you just wanted to see him again" both girls had there fists clenched "MAXIMUM RIDE YOU ARE SUCH A BICH" chastity had growled "yes i'm the bitch here try spelling that and-"

"STOP IT" angel had screamed loudly "what chas is saying is not a lie, max stop being so careless! she saved your life! why cant you 2 get along. you've both been through hell I don't know much about your relationship but it just seems l-" chastity had shook her head "sorry I snapped max that was not the right thing to do" "I see you still have multi personality syndrome you where never that loud and dramatic" the whole flock but angel and max where in shock. "sorry I yelled at you I remember how you hated that" even angel was now In shock seeing there leader apologizing "max I started it I came on to rash and took it to seriously I understand why you hate me but we have a bigger problem then just fighting about those years I was gone, he's in trouble" chastity had landed in front of max being that max was around 3 inches taller than her she was looking up "what's happening" chastity sighed "its jeb he wants him in this world' I say "how there is no energy in this world" I shake my head "me that's where I come in but if he succeds he will be in our world and an experiment

they both sighed in unison "harder than thought yeah" chastity nodded "can we like s-" "will someone please explain tis first you where a creepy villan now your having a conversation and whose he" gazzy had asked staring at the two girls "oh sorry gaz everyone" max said smoothly "this is chastity and its a long story so chastity do you mind explaining why exactly we haven't seen you" by now she had retied the ribbon and put the jacket on "so, first of all i'm jebs, sisters daughter. I was told by jeb to stay in the shadows I was told I shouldn't be seen but some how max spotted me an jeb and I where forced to explain a year after that jeb made an experiment to send a mutant to another wold he wanted to use max but I may have convinced him to use me instead. the thing is I had kill someone I befriended he did the transmutation which sent him to this world after i got back max met him he was here for 1 year hiding like me but than jeb found out and made something I had to activate to get him back to his own world. what I use is alchemy its where you bounce energy between you an the earths layers using something called transmutation circles. I saw the truth by crossing worlds which gave me the power to use alchemy without circle. like this" she walked over to a tree and rested both hands on it, it went into small hovering pieces "my alchemy is both deconstruction and reconstruction at the same time' than her hands where pff of the tree and it went back together

"you can use..." max started but trailed off she nodded looking at the ground "i'm sorry I broke the promise " max gave her an actual genuine smile "it was a promise you made like 5 years ago" now the flock was again in unknowing shock. "well looking that jeb probably is setting a trap for me at this moment I should get going" "restless as ever I see" max said before white wings snapped out she turned to get a running start and lept in the air getting aloft. "I'm thoroughly confused" iggy said. max shakes her head "just forget about her she doesn't want to e talked about, there, you finally me her chastity. the basis of the schools research that's why erasers and white coats are after her she was the first person to do a lot in there research like, to get to another world, learn alchemy, turn from human to I forget the name some created human

"whose he though, like his name" gazzy asked "Edward Elric"


	2. the awkward meeting

"please max!" angel pleaded "can we please stop for breakfast im sick of steak for every meal its getting old really fast" fang shrugged at max who sighed at her youngest member "ok angel we can go out but next time we get the chance your doing the laundry!" angel nodded in excitement as the group landed in an alley and put jackets on over there wings". max leads everyone to the resturaunt just as they where about to open the door it had opened hitting max who happened to be closest to the door. everyone waite dfor the victim to come out, well the victim of maxes wrath. guess who came out humming and holding a brown bag at her side. "oh sorry" chastity said locking eyes with max before moving on. chastity sat at the table and whipped out an iphone. she peered up form it to look at the stunned group whom she simply waved at and went backt o what she was doing on her phone she took a cresont out of the bag it was chocolate chip she took a bite and looked happy. the flock blinked in unison except iggy he could only hear "what! stop staring at me" she had blushed cutley "well I guess ill get going"

"wait chastity-" max had that sincerity in her voice again wich everyone thought was out of character. "hm" " I want to help you save him from them" chastity chuckles slightly "no you have to find your parents I will worry about him! also why do we never say his name?" "I don't I personally don't wanna remember those days" max admitted "I met him to you know I want to help you". chastity simply sighed "i'll tell you what I know but not here" chastity whispered looking around "fang take everyone inside and get something to eat I'm going with chastity" fang nodded and gave chastity a death glare which she gladly returned. max and chastity walk for a little while not talking until they get to an alleyway

"Edward is not in this world yet and if we can some how erase y memory of alchemy-" "-you will forget him though-" "-I'm willing to scarfice that I want him to be safe that's my 1 and only goal in this if I cant make it s he doesn't get to this world I'm going to have to go to his world I cant imagine the people he cares about worrying about him and thinking he is dead I cant have anyone suffer that" max nods in agreement "when you left I thought you where dead but knew you weren't" "I am sorry I left that day" chastity says "i am helping you chastity i care for him too you don't have to be alone anymore!" chastity gasped slightly knowing that max was not like this 'are you asking me?" she looked down at the ground"yes don't make me repeat myself " chastity shakes her head "no, im dangerous i'll kill all of you when I'm in that identity, i don't know if i could live with myself after that" max sighs "i find it funny you act like your younger than me when your actually a year older, your going to come with me alright" "fine but first i need to do something" max had taken her jacket off "and what may that be" chastity sighed with her eyes closed "i need to go to the school even if it gets me captured" max scanned her "fine but if you-" "-need help i will not ask you" max shook her head "the opposite". after that i followed her back to the restrurant where everyone finished eating nd was now standing outside impatiently

"sorry guys it took longer than i thought it would oh yeah, fang your in charge me and chastity are going back to the school" chastitys mouth opened and eyes widened "you aren't going with me" she says, "No, and what now are yoau u the boss of me , no i wont let you leave and never come back again" chastity sighed a fine and glared at fang as if to sya "say something she'll get hurt" fang did what chastity told him well not told but you know what i mean. "max you want to go back there?" max nodded "i want to make sure our friend is not there and if he is not let chastity do anything rash..". chastitys eyes where growing wide "im going to have to do it if he is there" max shakes her head "no like i said before fang your in charge any prolems ask iggy" fang nodded giving chastity a look of almost worry mixed with 'she gets hurt its your fault' "fang stop looking at me like that she is doing this on her own will i had no say in it, i could do this on my own, no what" chastity took a running start and with a leap was fone like a street of white and black in the air. angel send her a thought 'we are going in a forest come find us when you are doen alright and be careful max cares about you obviously' 'i know angel' she snt back a look of shock crossed the blonde girls face. "she can speak telepathically" angel said eyes wide. "that's chastity defying everyone who shows the least bit of worry for her"

"im not going after her she wants to do this on her own i just hope she doesn't do anything to rash"

 **wow max you care for her very deeply**

shut it!

 **giggle**

"we should go now" max says peering at the sky "i agree" fang said as they prepped to get in the air they each take a running start and form a V in the air god chastity stop being such an idiot max thinks shutting her eyes the cool air making them water, which they where used to but was this just the wind? max clenched her fist at her sides why couldn't i stop her hse thought hoping angel wasn't reading her thoughts. max let out a shaky breath focusing on the earth under them that looked tiny it was over forest, "where staying here!" i shouted and tucked my wings back in a dive the others do the same. i land with a thump. we all get settled and make a fire. i sit on a log, "so chastity and you get along pretty well" max jumped "stop that" fang smiled partly "ill stop when its not funny anymore" max rolled her eyes "what do you want". "this chastity girl i want to know more about her

"jeb tried keeping her hiden from us knowing where she was originally from and that being another word which sounds crazy but is real. she has multiple personality disorder and amnesia from her young years sh eis doubting on the fact jeb and herself are related. she has flash backs a lot. anyway back to the MPD her personality changes almost daily it depends on how angry, sad, annoyed or tired she is. it seems like someone whose normal but no. she has a different personality almoste very day depending on the flash back she had. I call it identities since she is like a different person each time. it is complicated i treat her as her identied go on the reason i was mad at her was because she left me alone i had hoped one day you guys would be able to see her that's all i have to say on the subject" after that i got up and got a piece of steak.

we all ate and i went to sleep in a sleeping bag around the fire

"long time no see how have you been holding up hows life? guess what youll see her again but not in the best regards now, this will hurt at first but wants the anastisia kicks in youll be out but sadly it doenst kick in for 4 hours so you will have pain but that's what you deserve, Edward elric" ed was straped to a table a gag in his mouth and thrashing, jeb ahd a cloth over his mouth. "now lets see if she comes" Edwards eyes widen and he was thinking no, no, no NO! the last one was a scream he let out gagged by the gag his eyes bloodshot. jeb started on some type of surgery. gold met blu ein the window..

 **so this chapters shorter its only 12 am so i'll right another one not post it but write it. when the parents go to bed the alli is out of her room! :) anyway i don't know i am OOCing max a lot in this chapter from now on out she will not be OOCed or i will try not to make her. so anyway i plan to release one every Friday even if im on vacation i can just bring my lap top! well good night for some good after noon for others and good morning for some others! well this will get better trust me the beginning always sucks read my heavenly virtu one that proves it i hate beginnings i made 3 books for HV** 1 sucks 2 is ok 3 is better


	3. Chapter 3

"chastity are you ok what where they doing" i stare at the ground intently, "Edward elric is in this world" i say. "he- he was getting experimented on at the school, jeb was conducting it, it was a trap for me he told em to go so i did as i was told. i don't know why i listened". i had no tears i my eyes not a single one, just that look on his face i couldn't get it outta my mind. "im going back for him" max looks at me "no, you will need help when getting him back we'll help " i shake my head "no, max i told you this already i don't need anyone to get hurt, this is my problem and my fault if i hadn't of done anything that day everything would be alright" "none of this is your fault no one likes the school-" with a loud boom i fely clawed hands around me as i thrashed "IM REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW EITHER YOU LET GO OR I BEAT YOUR FURRY LITTLE ASS TO A PULP AND HEAR YOUR SCREAMS OF AGONY" he didn't listen. "FINE LOOKS LIKE YOUR MY GUINEI PIG!" i clap and put my hands on his arm it was deconstructed and it slowly worked up his body until lights shined through it and blood flew everywhere. wings unfurl and i catch myself. 6 erasers flew around me. "im not nice enough to let you live on when you hav edone so many awful things. Eds face comes to mind and how i was warned "YOU ASSHOLES ALMOST KILLED HIM HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH ME LIKE THIS" i heared a grunt signaling one had flowns at me i through a kick at his chest flipping back and grabbing another by the shoulders and flinging him at the other they hit togather. i grip at one and knee him he was clawing blood showing through my shirt.

"stop thrashing!"

max pov

"she is doing this out of revenge we have to stop her or else later on she'll regret killing" i said realizing our situation. after that i jump in the air wings unfurling. i go straight at her and through a kick at her hed seeing if she ill pass out. nothing happened except she did scream "MAX STOP" i grip both of her shoulders bringing arms around her back. Fang was next to my he grabbed her by the legs. What i hoped wouldn't happen happened. her hand went to my wing and it deconstructed there for me falling. i felt fang catch me eyes wider han usually. " fang I'm fine she can reconstruct it bring me up there" fang nodded grudgingly and headed up. i put my had on her shoduler. i take a small object out of my pocket it was a watch "you made a promise.." i said holding it up. she starred for a few minutes before the pocket watch clicked open, a slip of paper fell out. it had a pic on it of a black haired girl head resting on the shoulder of a young blonde who looked to be 13 maybe both where asleep. chastity took one look at it before she thrugh a swift kick at the erasers head. who passed out and fell to the ground there was still 2 more left. "you said you wouldn't use alchemy to kill people the last thing you said to him remember" chastity circled around fang and put a hand on my back blade "i deconstructed i should be able to reconstruct it sh epulle dout and a light shape dlike a wing formed and came back perfectly. "sorry max-" a hard shove went to her side and the last thing i saw was a needle injected into her arm. "CHASTITY" i screamed as her wings caught herself she clutched her arm "i-I'm f-" her eyes starred at me intently. and posture changed before i kknew what was happening, she zoomed ta me punching me hard in the side of the head.

 **so this is the shortest chapter yet i just felt like ending it with a cliffy lol i like that name! cliffy anyway wait till next Friday im writing all of these in advance so i could post it all at once but ya know I'm mean so.. that says it all next weak im getting word so my spelling and grammar should be better. i suck at both my grade in math and LA suck so do not hate me for spelling some stuff wrong. anyway this is my 2 paragraph chapter hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

e a k"chastity! what are you doing!" i look over at fang who got in a battle stance, her eyes looked different

chastity pov

where am i? i ask looking around im in tall grass. "hello?" i ask, i look at my hands there almost see through am i dead? i think where is max everyone? Angel? is she reading my thoughts? i look back right ehind me the ground was caving in. i gasp and start to sprint the other way i look all around me in front of me next to me on both sides the ground disappeared i was on a colum of land . whats happening? where am i? i loos emy footing an fall to the side glass? the ground disappears and i in a tube. i see ed on a table being tested on. You abandon me. his voice says "you didn't svae me now when i die t will be your fault, your fault, your fault, your fault.. over and over again those words echo in my mind. i put my hands on my head. "stop it! stop it!" i scream banging on the glass " i know it is! i know! its all my fault! its my fault your in pain it is all my fault even the school is my fault!" i continue to hit the glass " shouldn't of hugged you that day i shoulda just stayed behind riza!" i slight down bags getting weaker "that's right! you understand!" the voice changed to the voice of someone said i then appeared in front of a door. it was the gate. a boy with blonde hair stood there truth was behind me his voice wa sthe one i had heard "Edward!" i bang harder "don't go!" my throat felt dry and my voice cracked.

the scene melted back to the school. they where now looking at his automail, i see jeb jab soothing under his skin.

ive been through hell

I've been through manipulation

I've been through emotional twists and turns

I've been hurt

i've been tested

i've be heen betrayed

how dare i abandon him whenhe was being hurt by the school! the school! its there fault!

they'll go through hell

they'll go through manipulation

they'll be harmed

they'll be tested .

they'll be betrayed

i hit at the glass it breaks i continue and im soon broken free,

my eyes open i had a knife to maxes neck i instantly drop it "m-max why did i have a knife to your neck?" her eyes widen "i was in some sort of landscape it wasn't my fault Ed was there it was the schools" max smiled slightly "ive known that the whole time. i look around "where is everyone" i ask " fang brought everyone down into an underground cave" i giggle " i was that dangerous?" max nods " you deconstructed my arm twice but for some reason reconstructed it" i smile slightly "im happy your ok" i say "now what do say lets go sve him?!" for a little while max had a look of shock ad than hugged me "your soft without your flock around aren't you" i say. "im soft when your around" max says "and yeah i see I've finally broken your walls"

max and i walk to where the cave was and enter "hey, its alright she isn't being controlled anymore" max reassured her tense flock "now time for a plan of attack" max announces shocking everyone. "i know what they are going to do they tried to control me by making me regret something i need that to happen again because chances are we will be in the same landscape the problem is we need to be restrained which is hard considering i can deconstruct and reconstruct. so just lock me in a metal room i cnat deconstruct that or silver if i can get him to think the opposite of ehat he believes than all we have to do is get out of there which is easier said than done. i can probably hack there system considering the firewall is fairly simple" i ended. "you mean that we have to lock you i a room ok im good with that" max said laughing "shut it you got a better idea miss-oh- so-great-maximum-ride" i giggle "fine do you know a way in" nod " i could hack them in the room there fore opening all the doors, they will al expect me to wan tto save ed myself but they wont expect you guys

SCHOOL

chastity, max, you may think this is the end that your friend will be saved but will he really? and if he does you have to know its not over until chastity is dead jeb thought. "i wont let you do anything to hurt her" ed growled in a cage jeb in front him "oh and what are you going to do when you aren't going to be even in control of your own body"

when its the end its just begun..


	5. Chapter 5

"so this whole time are you gong to ignore me, just cause we are going to a prison doesn't make me a prisoner." I say to fang who was ignoring me completely as we flew to the prison. I roll my eyes "yo you there?" I ask knowing from angel being called a vampire annoyed him. "i'm not a vampire" I heard him mumble. "its alright I can keep a secret " I smile at him. I see an eye roll and do a small flip into a dive to get to the building. I land on the roof deconstructing part of it and falling in again in as squat using my 17 ft. wings to make the landing softer. the room is large with it elevated in the middle a seat that you would sit in at the dentist is there with a rollable table next to it. I take my seat in it, restraints fall on either side there was a thick and wide, white belt that connected on the right go around my hips and another for my knees a restraint was also put around my neck connecting me like a Barbie to its wrapping same with my ankles that where also in shackles. the most uncomfortable part was the straight jacket. fang locked eyes with me "ready?" I nod. "i'm going to put it in now "" I nod feeling sweat run down my forehead. the cold end of the needle peirced my skin and spurts of pain shoot through me I almost feel tears. I open my eyes i'm in the say room the restraints are broken. I know how to deal with this.

"hello?" I ask looking around a single light was over me. "hello alchemist" I recognize that voice truth? why is he here. "who are you?" he asks "chastity" I answer " I want to see Edward where is he?". "if you answer the question correctly yes' I sigh slightly "I don't understand the question" I say. "who are you?". "i'm chastity and I do not regret going to the other side I met ed and learned alchemy, max and everyone else are better off without me" I could almost feel his smirk "fine you can see the blonde". the ground under me disappears I then fall my wings furl out and my landing is soft. I am in a room with 2 doors and in front of one was ed with al in front off him I instantly know what he regretted "ed it wasn't your fault that al is in his armor you did it to still have your brother here with you I know al would be ok if he had ot stay in that armor just to be with you ed. that's not even al this is just your umm, truth landscape that's what I'll call it all you have to do is convince yourself not to feel guilty" blue meats gold. "chastity! you figured it out! you can now leave!". my eyes close and open I have a knife to fangs neck I instantly drop it and jump back. "you ok?" I ask he nods slightly. "done now back to the school I'm goona kill jeb" before he said anything I had jump in the air charging to the roof I put my hand over my head the ceiling deconstructed and I feel cold night air against my skin.

I see the school and land down in front of it. I open the double doors an explosion had occurred my guess is gazzy and iggy. I peer in different rooms I go in one it had transmutation circle I put my hnad on it deconstructing the chalk. I than move out of the room, and down the hall I look around quickly and make a left into a room. I tilt my head to the right it was gazzy pinned to a wall by a eraser he obviously didn't notice me nor did the eraser I come up quickly behind and through a round house kick to his side it wouldn't knock him out but he would let go of gazzy because I struck a rib. "you ok?" I ask angels brother who nods slightly with a thanks. "gazzy where is iggy weren't you 2 together" he nods "yes but when that front room exploded we got separated," I nod and look back at the eraser and notice a glint of metal on his arm. they didn't.."gazzy go find the others" I command sounding maybe a little to irritated with the eraser.

after gazzy had left "you know this is a trap" the eraser told me I sprint fore ward "how dare you bring anything from another world to this world now all we need is another humunculus other than me" I pushed him against the wall I knee him hard making him fall I then bring my leg back and fore ward hitting his head he collapses "don't you bring amestrias' shit here" I say walking out the door. I continue on a light jog down the halls seeming way to quiet. I make a left and another left into a room with cots for experiments there are screens plastered on the wall. I recognized the room instantly and look at the ground a transmutation circle. my eyes widen at the desine and I fely my legs become numb and eyes heavy. I collapse eyes blurry the last thing I see is a person with a white lab coat and a eraser. and than my eyes close drifting off

chastitys dream

"fine i'll do it if it means saving little sis" that's what I called max when we where children, whats changed one word, the school. "fine but it means leaving". my hand went up and grasped my arm the leather glove cold I used to wear it to keep from deconstructing everything I had a power no one knew about well it was alchemy not a power th school tested it saying it was a medical issue the gloves I wear now keep people from deconstructing if they touch my skin

I walked to the circle and for some reason i had an instinct to clap and place my hands on the circle it glowed blue lighting coming from the edges. my body started to feel pain everywhere and my arms and legs where deconstructiong for some reason max was on the bed in the middle of the circle. my whole body was gone and I reappeared at a place with two doors. with a man with no face sitting there "hello alchemist" alchemist what is this? "whats alchemy?" I ask tilting my head ever so slightly. "what you just used" he says actually seeming confused. with a loud boom the doors open and litte black hands shot out grabbing me and pulling. I thrash screaming at the top of my lungs. than information I knew nothing about until it said alchemy and I instantly understood everything flowing into my head. when im out I felt shocked eyes wide. "I need to get back in there!" I say wanting to know again "you've paid your toll" the hands come back grabbing me I scream and thrash. that's when I some how end up in centeral with no memories. wait how'd I know that!

end

my eyes snap open I look down I feel restraints and struggle against them a gag was in my mouth I look to my left and right puling my hnads up. my alchemy should be working "your wondering why you cant use your special power?" I look over and se ethe maniac I want to kill. "the reason is simple its a nuisance" jeb explains thoroughly "I cannot have you here anymore so that's why your little friend is going to send you elsewhere" I say something that was supposed to be "fuck you" but came out as "hm hm" from the gag. but than I hear a familiar rant well what sounded like a rant it was more screaming gibberish. I look behind me to se the ranting blonde I was hoping wouldn't be there. I growl another curse that came out as "ga fuh kuourself" I said meaning different. I pull at everything thrusting my hips up along with my legs.

"im sorryb chastity you thought you'd see your boyfriend again sorry it is not going to work out being in two worlds and all and funny ed hasn't gotten his brothers body back yet how sad poor poor alphonse" my fist clench and unclenched. I manage to get the gag over my lips and oto my neck. "HOW THE FUG DO YOU KNOW AL AND WHAT THEY DID" jeb smirks "I know. I also know what you did to max back then. "THAT WAS YOUR FAULT I DONT KNOW WHAT I DID THAT DAY BUT IT SENT ME TO THE OTHER WORLD" the smirk grows "how sweet of you to care for her so deeply when she hates you" after that I snapped "max is just weak a weak little girl who doenst love you she resents you. shes stupid and never tried to find you when you left" that struck a nerve "oh and did I mention when you left she forgot about you for a few years probably to stupid to care" "CHASTITY HE WANTS YOU TO GET MAD DONT LISTEN HE WANTS YU TO USE YOUR ALCHEMY TO ACTIVATE THE CIRCLE TRUST ME YOU HAVE MPD YOULL DO IT AND REGRET IT LATER!" my eyes widen as ed had screamed that "he insulted max I will not allow him to continue bones will be crushed blood will paint the floor and I wil blow this place to the ground" I say creepily "all will die" I add my mood changing completely from anger to shere hatred and revenge. "I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY OF BURING THIS PLACE DOWN" my hands fky up deconstructing my restraints I grip my gloves taking them off and throwing them to an unknown spot my feat touch the tile and the circle lights up

"NO STOP IT" ed screamed. I take another step the floor deconstructing under me with each step I take. my hands shoot in front of me the wall deconstructs wings unfurl from my back and I fly up from where I had fallen. "I'm also a homunculus if you have forgotten' I mumble "power comes with that I was infused with a philosophers stone you have no idea what I am capable off, you don't know so i'll show you thank you for my memories jeb they helped a lot" I lift my hand fire erupts in my palm "my mood" I say "happy=air sad=water angry=fire my three personalities my MPD is understandable now". "now guess what im burning this place to the ground with everyone in it" I look down when I hear "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE DOING! D YOU KNOW WHOSE LIVES ARE AT RISK HERE MAX! FANG! IGGY! ANGEL! NUDGE! GAZZY! AND MINE REMEMBER US YOUR FRIENDS WE WILL DIE AND YOULL BE ALONE REGRETFUL FOR WHAT YOU DID SO STOP THIS! NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!" I spin around jeb ran "jeb left ed I could of killed him!" I screamed feeling pure anger in my gut. I hold my palm out and flames erupt at him he screamed and a burn mark was on the side of his face

I felt no regret just anger as I zoomed after jeb the whole building lit in flames. so what if they die who c- my thought rocess by the feeling of a chain hitting wing I fall with a yelp each place I rolled the froujd disappeared my wings snap back out. before im tackled again ed holding my wings into my body as each time we fell it was through a story. whne we land on the last I flip him and send flames around everywhere. I wasn't deconstructing anymore. I looked down burn marks where everywhere on him and than my muscles seemed to relax ed was out my eyes became heavy arms givng out as I collapse on top of him. think that is what I wanted to happen so I could protect him from the fire and rubble. than I myself am out. the breath I took would be my last.

 **dramatic ending sorry if I'm being a little OOC with some characters but ow well the story is going good a little rushed tho. you'll just have to wait and see what happens and no my OC will not be a mary sue im just doing character devolpment I remember she hadn't hatched any of her homunculi powers so I decided being that she has MPD I decided on that one hope your enjoying it so far and if you don't like it stop reading I mean im on like the 6 chapter and yes I am planning this out,**


End file.
